Oh My Golly!
by Fallen Saint
Summary: 1x2. A nice relaxing day on the beach... shonen-ai, yaoi hints. Major sap alert.


1x2ness here, as always.  
I don't own the bishies, but we sure love to play. ~^  
Oh My Golly! is by The Pixies  
Saaaaaaaaaaap! (and my longest fic ever..)  
  
  
  
Oh My Golly!  
  
  
[Entro las Pinones y la ola es pequena (I enter Pinones and the wave is small)]  
I couldn't believe he took me to the beach. To "play." To "catch some waves." He said I still didn't know how to relax and have some fun once the work's done. I had better things to do, but I love him, so I figured I'd humor him. So he dragged me to the beach on one of the hottest days of the year, to find some of the smallest waves I have ever seen. There were screaming children, angry seagulls, and great quantities of washed up jellyfish, not too mention the dilapidated rental chairs we were cursed with. It was one of the best days of my life.   
  
[Oh my golly! Oh my golly!]   
Duo wanted so badly to teach me how to surf, something he had picked up from a friend a short time ago. But even I could tell that the waves were too small. He sat down on, or rather collapsed through, one of our dated chairs with the most dejected look I had ever seen. He began to observe the crowd we were part of and instantly I could tell he was getting one of his ideas. My baka explained to me that just because the waves were too tiny didn't mean we had to miss out. He said we could just go boogie boarding instead; then he made me repeat 'boogie boarding," just for kicks. When he finished laughing at how I took all the fun out of "boogie," he went armed with ice cream money to barter with a group of kids for their boards. He was successful, of course.   
Once in the ocean, he instructed me on how to place the hunk of styrofoam under my chest and hop on a mini-wave, adding that he was probably insulting my intelligence since it was all so easy to figure out. Well, the first time through I had to dodge a swimmer and ended up inhaling gallons of water. The second time I got tripped up in some seaweed, losing my bearings and watching the board slip out from under me as a big, slippery magenta projectile. Duo still laughs over that one. After a few more times I went through hazard free, and had so much practice that I was able to pay more attention to Duo. He was just like one of millions of children that were in the water with us. He gave a little scream of glee every time he rode a wave. His eyes were bright and innocent, and each time he washed ashore he eagerly ran right back in. But his innocence couldn't mask the real image in front of me. His hair was plastered to his back, and every time the sun hit it, it sparkled a thousand more shades of gold and auburn than it normally did. His swim trunks fell a little bit lower each time he rode in, leaving mine to feel a little tighter than they were to start with.   
  
[Vamos para la luna caribe (Let's go to the caribbean moon)]   
When returned the boards to the kids, who had to go home at the time, we still had no desire to leave the water. Duo insisted that I try this inane game with him called Marco Polo. He was such a tease when he finally located me; he slid a slippery hand down the front of my shorts and gave a good squeeze before swimming away. Suddenly I felt something inside of me click. I wanted to chase him. I wanted to swim and splash and laugh until the sun went down. I wanted to do something that I had been taught had no real purpose, so it shouldn't be done. He kept on swimming, and turned back to look at me every so often with a questioning look. I dove under the water and pursued. I saw his pace quicken when he realized how close I was. Finally I caught him by the waist, feeling his smooth hair against my face, and brought him up to the surface. He was very much out of breath, but grinning as always. Suddenly, without my even knowing it, my hand came down on the surface of the water, splaying outward and splashing Duo.   
  
[Oh my golly! Oh my golly!]  
He blinked and looked at me as if he was wondering if I just had a spasm, or if I really was starting a water fight. Then he responded with his own salty assault, and we were gone. I didn't even notice when we were the only two left in the ocean. I didn't feel the change when the temperature dropped ten degrees and the sky darkened. I vaguely remember hearing a lifeguard scream at us that he was tired of waiting and that we were at our own risk now. So when the splashing ended it seemed like we were left in a different world. We found our spot easily on the desolated beach and sat down for a breather. The horizon was fading into reds, pinks, and violets now, and I could feel Duo lean on my shoulder. I wrapped a large towel over us, and we watched the sun slowly set. I realized that the afternoon at the beach was Duo. It was bright and spirited and full of energy. And the night there was me; calm, quiet, and dark, save for the few streaks of color that were left over from the afternoon.   
  
[Besando chichando con surfer Rosa (Kissing and fucking with surfer Rosa)]  
I leaned down and kissed him, tasting the salt water and sea breeze that laced his lips. I freed his braid from its confines and watched the damp strands dance in the wind. He looked at me with so much care in his eyes that I didn't know what to do. I knew I had to repay him for showing me how to feel fun this intensely. So I led him underneath one of the observation decks to create our own waves and collisions.   
  
[ Oh my golly! Oh my golly!]   
It had only been a few months since we had gotten together at that point, but we had already made love a few times. But that time it was different. Maybe it was the fresh air; or the cool breeze; or even the gentle swishing of the water. But something made that night feel exactly like the first time.   
  
[Se fue su madera (His wood is gone)]  
I remember his exact words, in a sated blur. "Even if you still kept on living with a stick up your ass, I'd still love you. But I'm glad that you were able to feel what fun is again, Heero. I didn't do this for me, I did it for you, because what happened wasn't your fault, and you deserve to have a good time."  
Who would of thought the greatest teacher I ever met was the God of Death.  
  
[Oh my golly! Oh my golly!   
Rosa oh oh oh Rosa]  
It was very dark by the time we were finished, and I was about ready to go home and sleep. But Duo insisted that we couldn't go until we built a sandcastle, or if not that, a sand something. We went by the waning moonlight and the dim spotlight that was above us. I was too tired to be creative, but Duo went all out. He had a good sized castle with a moat, flags, walls, the works. He even had one little figure made out of driftwood with a messy piece of dried kale dangling over its "face"; that was me. He had a similar figure with a long piece of seaweed trailing behind to represent him. He bore a tiny hole into the castle and buried the two inside. "See, it's not a castle now, it's a home," he whispered as he kicked down the sand walls.  
  
[Yo soy playero pero no hay playa (I'm a beach goer but there's no beach)  
Oh my golly! Oh my golly!]  
I never slept so well in my life that night. Every part of me was happily drained. But the next day I received a call from the Preventers about checking out a possible dispute in one of the colonies. No big deal, this happened to both of us a lot. Though somehow this goodbye seemed to be a lot more wrenching than the previous ones.  
  
[Bien perdida la surfer Rosa (Very lost the surfer Rosa)]  
Duo must have called me a million times. He seemed excited about something, but refused to tell me what. He just kept repeating that it was a surprise, and to "get my butt home soon." I never liked surprises, and this one was real torture.   
  
[Oh my golly! Oh my golly!]  
I was home within the next week, eagerly awaiting to get home and see what that idiot had planned this time. But when I put my key in the lock, it didn't fit. I had no idea what would posses him to change the locks, so I knocked to find out. A young woman holding a small child answered the door. I peeked in back of her to see the walls bare, our furniture gone, and a n array of half opened moving boxes strewn about the floor. I went into shock, and the woman could tell. What the hell happened to our home? I was just about to shoot her a death glare when I heard a pair of boots stomping around in back of me. I turned to see Duo out of breath, obviously from running. He quickly apologized to the woman, who seemed to understand, and dragged me out to his car. "I was going to meet you here, Heero, but damn, traffic was bad! You must be confused as hell. Well, we don't live there anymore, but I guess you figured that out already." We were already out on the road by then, heading south towards the beaches. Needless to say, I was a little angry that he up and moved without telling me. I tried not to snarl when I asked where we lived now, but he refused to tell me. He pulled up to a beautiful little beach house. "This," he began as he got out of the car, "this is our new place."  
  
[La vida total es un porqueria porqueria (Total life is shitty shitty)]  
It was white. I don't know much about houses, but I think Duo said it was a cape cod. With faded green shudders and a small porch the color of driftwood. Seashells were carefully placed on the railings. The whole structure had a sun bleached look to it. To me, it was amazing. I had only been there one minute and I felt like I'd lived there forever. "You're smiling, Heero, you like it! Come inside!" The inside of the house had all the necessary rooms, adorned in all our old furnishings. The master bedroom on the second floor was what interested me the most, though. A huge bay window was at the end of the room, looking out over the beach. The sky was changing into its evening purples and pinks, adding to the deep blue of the water. The whole region seemed to sparkle. It looked like one of those flawless pictures on a travel brochure. I gulped. He smiled. "I know the beach brings out the best in you." His sunny afternoon overtones were streaking the sky again. Right there, standing in that room with him, taking in the view; it felt like it was erasing every bad moment in my life.  
  
[Oh my golly! Oh my golly!]  
He explained that he raked in a lot of overtime with the Preventers and with his scrap yard, and he couldn't think of a better thing to do with the money. He wanted to give me the place that brought out the kid in me.   
  
[Esto no es mas, que vida! (This ain't more,what a life!)]  
We still live in our little beach house, a year later. He has taught me more about the simple things in life, and how they are the most important. At night, when we sit on the edge of the bed and watch the moonlight spill over the water, we forget about everything that had ever happened in our past. At least for a little while.  
  
[Oh my golly! Oh my golly!   
Rosa oh oh oh Rosa]  
And I have to admit...there is nothing like the fresh sea air to give one an energy boost. We make use of every one..   
  
  
  
  
  
Sucky ending, yay! This thing seemed to drag on forever. I could probably cut a lot out, but I'm too lazy. So I out this up to get my butt kicked. Hope you enjoyed the decent parts.. :)  
  



End file.
